


[卡蘑] 有可能的夜晚

by forgetthename



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthename/pseuds/forgetthename
Summary: 1999世青赛背景，18岁懵懂少年卡西x19岁身经百战蘑菇没什么文学底蕴和思想升华的套路青春期闹别扭文
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[卡蘑] 有可能的夜晚

1

当哈维第三次低头看表时，他已经勉强把烤成盐块的土豆吞下了一半。蚊子则哼着小调快活地绕了他五圈。而卡西一次也没有看他。

他拿起玻璃瓶抿了一口可乐，这几乎是桌上唯一可以下咽的东西。

“伊克尔。”他轻声道。

卡西没有抬头。

“伊克尔。”

卡西依然埋头用餐刀给土豆做着解剖。加布里困惑地瞥了他们一眼。

“伊克尔·卡西利亚斯！”

现在整个桌的人都被惊动了，卡西慢吞吞地抬起头，隔着圆桌惶惑地望着哈维，犹豫几秒后他在自己手边胡乱摸索，最终小心翼翼推过来一个盐罐。

卡西的头脑现在是一团乱麻。昨天他拒绝了他最好的朋友的睡觉邀请。准确地说，是又一次睡觉邀请，不过是第一次拒绝。在过去的几个月，他和哈维上了十几次床。这本不该是什么大事，尤其对哈维来说，毕竟他早就身经百战，至少在卡西的认知里如此。而对卡西来说，每一次都是一本魔幻小说的推翻重写，叫他坐立不安、头脑昏沉。

哈维把餐叉重重地放在桌上，发出“叮”的一声巨响。卡西惊恐地看着他匆匆起身，抓起搭在椅背的上衣擦了擦汗，向花园的方向快步走去。

完了。

他轻手轻脚地放下餐具，试图跟着溜出去，脚却绊在椅子腿上。现在所有人都在诧异地看着他了，卡西一瞬间绝望地想。

然后他发现其他人又在事情濒临脱轨前恢复了正常。有几个人善意地笑了笑。伊纳基耸了耸肩，继续和队医慢条斯理地对话。阿兰萨比亚和耶斯特小声嘀咕中午是眯一会儿还是打牌。奥拜斯尽力在咀嚼的同时阻止他们。马切纳跟他开了个玩笑：“你不是把酱吃到鞋底了吧，老兄？”

“我很好，”卡西故作镇定，“我去看看哈维。”

马切纳理解地点点头，重新埋头吃饭没有多问，卡西由衷地感激不已。尽管下一秒他脑子里就塞不下这事了。

找到哈维对卡西来说从来不难。少年面无表情地坐在一棵树下，用手指扒拉着草坪。卡西连忙冲过去，抓住他的手：“这会儿你可不能乱动。”

哈维没有挣脱，也没理他。卡西就也没有说话，顺势坐在他身边，握着他的手。

他们两个中到底是哈维相对缺乏耐心。几秒钟后他就忍不住了。

“伊克尔，为什么？”哈维问。

“我关心你。”卡西接道。

哈维像是被这句话融化了。他身子一歪，倒在了卡西怀里。卡西揽住他的腰，小心地提供支撑，同时比昨夜更明确地感受到他现在瘦了许多，腰间细密的汗也透露出一点虚弱。

“你把衣服穿上吧，”卡西建议道，“你这样会感冒的。”

“现在是夏天，在尼日利亚，我不会感冒。”

“现在是四月。”

“四月也是夏天。”哈维狡辩。

卡西松了口气，本来沉重的心情像被炽热的阳光晒化了似的，暖洋洋地飘了起来。他抬眼看了看左右无人，亲了亲哈维的嘴唇。

哈维勾住他的脖子加深了这个吻。现在暖洋洋飘起来的心情变成了被风温柔托起的泡泡。

“好咸。”他们分开时卡西说道。

“谁叫你给我加盐，”哈维做了个鬼脸，“今天的午饭本来就够咸的了，你尝不出味道吗？”

卡西搂着他低声地笑，哈维也笑，他们不敢惊动教练和队友，紧紧相拥，笑成一团。卡西捏哈维的腰，哈维勾住卡西的手指往外扯，但不知道为什么反倒越扯越紧。

过了会儿，哈维埋在卡西怀里，突然问：“我是不是特别好哄？”

“你在胡说什么啊。”卡西啄了一口朋友的额头。他心想，我才是特别好哄呢。只要你凑过来亲一下我或者轻轻摸一下，甚至不用……这个念头忽然像勾子似的刮破了卡西心中的泡泡，还从晴朗的天外猛力拽过来一片乌云。刹那天地变色，叫卡西心底一凉。

是啊，他真好哄。他跟哈维到底算什么呢？

他忍不住哆嗦了一下。哈维敏锐地觉察到了不对，“伊克尔？”

“没什么。”

卡西的异常让哈维变得更加不安。于是他更紧地粘在卡西身上。尼日利亚太热了，卡西也没穿上衣。他们皮肤贴着皮肤，胳膊缠着胳膊，哈维用脚蹭了蹭卡西的小腿，小声说：“伊克尔，我们做吧。”

他万万没想到卡西松开了他。

虽然是松开，却比推开还令人尴尬。哈维整个人都懵了。他不知道到底发生了什么。两个人气氛正好，情意正浓，又赶上他刚刚病愈，已经好久没跟卡西亲热，他迅速把整件事顺了一遍，觉得自己什么也没做错。

“伊克尔？”他问道。在得不到卡西的回复后，他开始有些生气，声音也掺进了一丝怀疑，“发生什么了，伊克尔？”片刻后他的情绪和追问更进一步：“你昨天和今天都拒绝了我，到底发生了什么？”

“我担忧比赛，也担忧你的健康。”

“我很好！”哈维喊道，话音落地就感到脸上火辣辣的，他居然为了和一个人做爱而在公共场合嚷嚷自己的健康状况。而接下来卡西的问题更让事情雪上加霜。

“我们这样算是什么呢？”卡西低声问，焦虑忧愁地看着他。

“我们这样算是什么呢？”哈维重复。他觉得这个问题太可笑了。提出这个问题和听到这个问题的他们也滑稽得很。这个问题撕碎了他的心。他没有容忍的余地和兴趣，丢下一句“我不知道。”后愤怒地走了。

他转过身去，瞪大眼睛左右扫过地面，竭力抑制自己擦眼泪的冲动。望着他背影的卡西则更加沮丧。他十八岁的初恋还没开始就已经破碎了。

更悲惨的是，他还没法挽回，得先想方设法安抚自己被撑起来的裤子。

2

事情是这样不明不白地开始的。国家队训练的空隙，几个巴斯克男孩凑在一起打牌。他们招呼队友们加入，约定谁输谁就脱一件衣服，输光了就光着身子当着所有人的面跑回自己的房间去。哈维其实不大擅长这个，但他自恃聪明，莽撞入局，本打算看别人笑话，结果自己输得裤子都没了。

其实一开始他还小赢了几局，后来越输越着急，再加上牌运太差，所以惨败连连。幸而倒霉的不止他一个，不过也正是这个原因，队友们都不放他和另一个倒霉蛋走，牌局里其他人都可以换，但今天裸奔的定要决出一个。

还有最后一次机会的时候，卡西在大家嘻嘻哈哈的声音中走了过去：“我也来吧。”

“来啊来啊，伊克尔，你可是打牌高手！”

卡西坐在了哈维旁边。哈维心里咯噔一声，完了，连这小子都来落井下石了。

没想到牌局开始后，一只手轻轻覆在了他的膝盖上。哈维意外地扭头左右张望，要找出是谁在恶作剧。只见卡西单手举牌，像贵妇打扇语似的掩住口，嫌弃道：“别左顾右盼，卷毛。”

“是啊是啊，队长，你可不能作弊！”

“我才没有！”哈维气鼓鼓道。

他重新仔细看牌，却觉得膝盖上一阵痒——刚刚按着他膝盖的人正在悄悄写些什么。哈维静下心感觉，发现是一些数字和方向各异的箭头。

他佯装无事，配合桌面下暗渡陈仓的答案出牌，反败为胜，逃过一劫。

结果既出，输光底裤的那位留下赌注立刻窜了出去，房间里的其他人纷纷跟出去看热闹，只剩哈维和卡西。哈维靠在散落着一把把纸牌的桌子上套裤子，卡西把上衣捡起来递给他。

“伊克尔，谢谢。”哈维接过衣服真诚地道谢。

“谢我做什么，命运女神有时候也会睁一只眼闭一只眼呀。”卡西一脸无辜地说。

哈维实在没绷住，笑了出来。“我是要感谢命运女神，但还是伊克尔最好啦。”他凑过去，踮起脚尖亲了亲卡西的嘴角。

亲吻对西班牙人来说并不罕见，但亲完他愣了片刻，卡西则愣了更久，时间仿佛就此停止。全世界只剩下哈维不安的忽闪忽闪的漆黑浓郁的眼睛和卡西盛满茫然的焦糖色眼睛。当它重新轰隆隆转动的时候，卡西感觉自己的耳朵冒起了烟，烫得一跳一跳，哈维则早就溜走了。

3

那之后整个世界就不对劲了，从平淡日常变成了一本光怪陆离的魔幻小说。卡西惊慌地发现哈维“活了”，跳出了原本跟他嬉闹的好朋友角色，行为变得难以预测，语言也莫测高深。他平常会和卡西开玩笑，看卡西玩play station，然后撇撇嘴说声“无聊”找别的小伙子玩桌上足球，偶尔把其他人赶出去，神神秘秘地掩上门，两眼放光地跟卡西吹嘘自己的爱情战绩，现在他忽然多了一千种表情，一万种情绪。他变得不再活泼，反倒有些忧郁。而他爱情故事的大门对卡西更是从此封闭。

这些都让卡西忐忑不安。那个吻像是打开了潘多拉魔盒，各种他从未见过的事情争先恐后地飞出来，他不知道最后会飞出来什么。

哪怕跟哈维聊别的事，卡西也会发现他不再完成以前的“规定动作”。一次集训结束后，他们站在一起等车，卡西把手搭在哈维的肩膀上往下按，要是往日他会张嘴咬过去，然而那时候哈维犹豫了。

卡西急忙撤回了手。然后在哈维微妙的面色中陷入更复杂更难解的未知。

卡西很快发现这样的生活十分痛苦。且不说之前的生活都变成了纸上谈兵，哈维的态度更是弄得他特别难受，白天不知所措，晚上辗转反侧。

直到哈维在某个深夜摸到他房间后，这本魔幻小说的终于字符扭动起来，载歌载舞地把自己重写了第一次。那是在亲吻事件之后，他们确定进入尼日利亚远征名单之前，因为什么来着？——看，哈维多么严重地损害了他的记性，总之，有几个队友偷运来了一些啤酒。卡西或许是喝多了先行回到房间，也没准是被哈维给扛过去的，他只记得自己本来睡得很香，然后哈维摸到了他的房间，把他晃醒，用那次打牌后一样亮晶晶的眼神看他。不住地唤：“伊克尔”、“伊克尔。”

“怎么回事？”卡西迷迷糊糊地问，“我迟到了吗？”

“才没有，还没到早餐的点呢。”

“那你叫我做什么？又有麻烦？枪战？还是着火了？”

也许真是着火了。他觉得自己既烫又气闷，过会儿才反应过来，原来身上趴了一只既重又爱扭动的热源。哈维在着火吗？卡西为此感到很困惑。但紧接着他就懂了。热量冲进了他的被窝里，一只颤抖的微凉的手却贴着他的腰往下滑，而那双跳动着黑色火焰的眼睛微微眯上，向他的脸贴过来。

他自然而然地被唤醒，跟哈维一起燃烧。这场火烧得太快了，快成了爆炸，把似懂非懂的卡西岌岌可危的世界轰然炸了个粉碎。仿佛天地初开，他满心都是绝大的震撼，心跳徒然追随震荡的余波，随后便无师自通地学会了如何跟最好的朋友舌吻，还有做爱。

4

然而他们之间没有任何承诺。

他们稀里糊涂的关系维持了几个月，卡西的心情逐渐从震撼平复下来，又慢慢滑向了难以忍受的深渊。哈维不再变幻莫测，张开胳膊他就贴过来，低下头他就踮起脚，说笑话他就接茬，系不好领带就像只企鹅一样大摇大摆地凑过来朝卡西挺起胸。但他依然不说任何关于爱情的事，不论是和别人的，还是和卡西的。这就让他变得分外难懂。

或许是因为卡西从未做过那档子事，所以一开始被它的新鲜蒙蔽了眼睛：哈维什么都没有说，每次找他都是热情洋溢地做那档子事，其他时候就闷头老老实实地训练踢球。

他曾试探过哈维：“你不想做些别的事吗？”

“别的事？”哈维目光灼灼地盯着他，“你跟谁学了什么新姿势？”

卡西吞了吞口水，猛地摇头，“不是，我想问你想不想做些别的事情，单纯的‘事情’，比如看看电影去哪里玩什么的。”

“没劲。”哈维嘀咕道，随后叹了口气，“我不想。马上就要比赛了，我只想踢球。如果你想和我呆在一起，我们练练任意球好吗？”

这很哈维，但卡西依然不可避免地产生了怀疑。

未知从新鲜刺激被焦虑迅速铸成了枷锁。卡西只有训练时才能短暂地清空神智。在哈维生病的那些时日，卡西每次都需要紧紧裹着被子才能放松入睡，随后又嫌热把它狠狠踹开，比哈维还像被高烧烧坏了脑子。

哈维到底把他当做什么呢？他翻来覆去地想。哈维病好后又会怎么对待他呢？

现在他知道了。哈维只想跟他做。不做就会咄咄逼人，怒火中烧。

5

卡西僵硬地拖动脚步向房间走去。他要静下来，睡一个午觉，然后训练。感谢上帝，他起码保留了可以在训练时假装正常的能力。

话虽如此，他扑救时感觉自己只剩下了机械的本能，脸都是木的。除了训练的时候，哈维彻底把他当空气，他亦是如此。然而当他晚上回味这一天的无数次欲言又止时，他又恼火地发现，原来空气的存在感是如此分明。他有好多事想说，好多事想做，他不缺分享的伙伴，但最想要的那个再也没法选，这种被硬生生中断的不适使他也失去了和其他人交流的兴致。沉默像墨鱼汁把那段时光喷成了晦暗不明的黑色。

他知道身边有些队友受不了卡杜纳的恶劣条件，想要回家，隐约听说队长们打算有所行动。但他提不起兴致去关心。他甚至想：这样正好，左右周围人心惶惶，就他一个想踢球。

直到四分之一决赛和伊纳基·塞斯救了他。

“我们的对手是加纳队，”教练严肃道，“u17世界杯他们击败了你们对吗？你们想回家？你们想让加纳知道你们害怕？你们想让他们知道你们从u17害怕到u19，直到你们进入国家队踢世界杯也老老实实躲在板凳席上，让他们嘲笑你们是一群不战而退的怂货？”

伊纳基点了几个球员，一一叮嘱，然后找到卡西，对他说：

“伊克尔，我很看好你的速度和一对一能力。我知道你u17时遇到过他们，但你会牢牢守住我们的大门，对吗？”

“我不会让您失望！”

他在散会后第一次完全心平气和地直视哈维。哈维也平静无波地回望他。现在他和哈维不是闹别扭的朋友——或者别的什么，容后再叙，他们有共同的敌人。

他们是队友。

他们像这辈子第一次认识彼此似的，缓缓走向对方，郑重地握了握手。

让爱情他妈的见鬼去吧。卡西想。

这个念头在他看见哈维在对面踢进第一个点球时又出现了一次，如果这场赢了，哪怕他发现哈维站在球员通道和随便什么他讨厌的人热吻，他也要亲哈维一口。

隆巴德罗一口。

耶斯特一口。

加布里必须要请客！

卡西掐掉了乱七八糟的念头，加倍冷静，扑出了哈姆扎·穆罕默德的点球。

现在又是同一水平线了。

西班牙一个，加纳一个。

一个，又一个。

1，1.

瓦雷拉进了。

一个男孩走到点球点，步履踟蹰，不断紧张地瞄着卡西的右侧，卡西准确地向左一扑，把球牢牢抱在了怀里。

那一瞬间他大脑一片空白，世界没有颜色，没有声音，只有心脏高速且用力地跳动。当其余感官重新回归的时候，他在哨声、呐喊和乱七八糟的音乐中逐渐分辨出了哈维的欢呼声，卡西抱紧球，喘息着听他和其他队友向自己的方向跑来。

尽管如此，卡西和哈维也没有和好。

他只是不触碰这件事了。但不是说这件事不存在——而不触碰意味着不打算进一步推动这件事。不论让它变好还是变坏。

他们要打半决赛了。哈维肯定会首发。而他不论是否首发，也都要拼尽全力。其余的事都可以让步。

他们在半决赛1-3赢了马里，哈维在90分钟进了一个球。

然后是决赛。

决赛前卡西就知道自己不会首发，但他也不敢放松。他坐在最近的观赛位置，握紧拳头，看着巴克罗开场5分钟进了一个球，然后是科尔纳戈在14分钟和33分钟的两个球，和加布里第51分钟的一个。

他没空同情日本队的门将，坐着一动不动看完了全场，终场哨响起时已经日落西沉，他紧攥着手套的手心汗水也被气温晾干。他站起身，跑过去和队友们对手们拥抱。他一个个抱过去，一团团抱过去，最后在人群里捉住了哈维的手。

哈维主动抱了他。

“伊克尔。”

卡西揉了揉哈维的后背。

6

“……再来一张，三、二、一！Patata！好了，小伙子们，享用美餐吧！”

工作人员话音刚落，饿了好久的年轻球员们一哄而散。

哈维胳膊都酸了，总算把举着的披萨塞到了嘴里。咸淡适中，火候得宜，料放得满满的随时要掉下来，难得算是好吃的东西。这次没什么规矩，所有人都胡乱坐着。有人火速吃完东西就溜走不知道做什么去了，只要没出酒店，教练他们也睁一只眼闭一只眼。

哈维叼着披萨到处找卡西，他跟着散开的人群绕了一圈，最后发现卡西一直站在拍照的桌子旁吃披萨，他一手捧着披萨，一手托着盘子接掉下来的渣——哈维目测这得是第二块甚至第三块了。

见哈维过来，卡西停下了进食，放下自己的盘子，从旁边的盘子堆里拿了一个递给哈维。

“我们找张桌子吧？”哈维问。

卡西点点头，跟他找了最近也是最空的一张圆桌。只有他们两个人。他们俩也不着急，先把披萨吃完，简单收拾了桌子，见教练他们已经走了，附近暂时没人过来，哈维便趴在了桌子上，歪头看向卡西，低声问：“你想谈谈那天的事情吗？”

卡西以为他准备好了。但他没有。他刚要开口，就觉得鼻子一阵酸。胜利的狂喜褪去，委屈一层接一层地涌了上来。

他不想丢脸。现在开口他一定会说着说着哭起来的。于是卡西积攒的一套套长篇大论都没了用武之地，只能简短地说，“好啊。”

“那我就说了，”哈维拖着椅子往卡西身边凑了凑，“我很抱歉，伊克尔，我任何时候都不该逼迫你做你不想做的事，我很想要你……但我也尊重你。”

他伸手握住卡西的，同时低下头，声音尽量放得平缓，“如果你喜欢什么别的人，或者觉得我腻了，就随便你吧，只要你说清楚，我都尊重。我们是最好的朋友，也是好队友，不是吗？这些事都是……小事。”

卡西从未见过如此低眉顺眼的哈维，倒是听过不少像他方才说的一样惹人生气的话。什么别的人？什么腻了？什么尊重？什么小事？

“你在胡说八道些什么啊？！”他从没想过自己在哈维眼里竟然是这样的，他徘徊在眼眶的眼泪都收回去了，此刻只想打人。

哈维诧异地看着他。眼睫毛忽闪忽闪，大脑飞速运转。片刻后他的眉毛也拧了起来，声音变得尖锐。“既然你没有别人，你为什么不想和我做？”

“你可怜的脑袋瓜里只有做吗？”卡西提高声调质问。

“做就是你啊！”哈维大声道。

一片死寂。

“这是我今年听过最好笑的话，”加布里端着盘子从他们身边走过，装模作样地咳了咳，“你们俩能正经点吵架吗，别跟对着飚黄段子似的。”

卡西和哈维的脸都红了。他们俩推推搡搡着逃离了现场。

他们飞快地穿过大堂，跑过走廊。地板被太阳晒得像炭一样。

“那我就直接问了，”哈维关上门，上下打量卡西，“你到底什么毛病。”

“我没毛病！”卡西按下锁，托起哈维的脸，直视哈维满腹狐疑的眼睛，“是你有毛病，你不觉得我们的关系很不健康吗？”

“怎么不健康了，我从来不在大赛前找你，也从来不给你增添额外负担，更不会让你弄伤膝盖……”哈维滔滔不绝，他越说卡西越气，气得手臂颤抖，眼泪夺眶而出。他竭尽全力克制自己，不要出丑，更不要和哈维打起来。

哈维忽然停了下来。“……哦，”他后知后觉，“原来你想要这个。”

卡西觉得他和哈维不是一个星球的人。他们都在说西班牙语，却搞不懂对方究竟想表达什么。

哈维在说什么？

我想要的是这个？

不是，“这个”是什么意思？吻？爱情？这么随便说给就给的吗？再说了你都莫名其妙那么久了，又能给我什……

“啵！”

卡西的眼泪和胡思乱想都奇迹般停止了。

哈维松开他，退后一步，板起脸来像教练似的严肃地看着他。

“好啦好啦，我爱你我爱你我爱你！傻瓜伊克尔！我不明白，”哈维鼓起脸问，“既然你‘想要’我，你为什么不想‘要’我呢？你还抱怨我喜欢看电视，咱们俩到底是谁看了太多的电视剧？你他妈信什么名名分分的。假如我不喜欢你，我会跟你睡吗？你会跟我睡吗？假如我是个世青赛奖杯，你会为了好看把我放在一边，傻愣愣看着日本队把我擦得油光锃亮吗？”

“那怎么可能！”

“你他妈的知道要奖杯不知道要我？”

“你他妈的一天到晚举不知道是谁的奖杯？”卡西反唇相讥。

哈维被噎得差点一口气上不来。他翻了个白眼，深呼吸几次。“……那你愿不愿意当我男朋友？”

卡西毫无疑问地点头。

“所以问题不就解决了吗？”哈维抹了抹卡西眼角的泪水，拍了拍他的脸颊，“我爱你，我不会找别人——只要你不找别人，你要是敢找别人我就把他痛揍一顿然后骂到地久天长，不过如果有谁欺负你我也跟他没完没了。除此之外，你不想做也不要紧，你技术烂也不要紧，哪怕最糟最糟你体能不行扑不动点球也不要紧，这样可以了吗？”

卡西一时有点反应不过来，忽然之间，他想要的都得到了。魔幻小说又重写了一次，并神奇地走向了大团圆结局。

不过在他静下心来悉心品尝这完美结局之前，他先恶狠狠地说“你胡说！”

然后证明了自己的优秀体能和过硬技术。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会发展成一个卡蘑系列。


End file.
